


you take the wheel

by khawal



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Songfic, ask to tag, small text intended
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khawal/pseuds/khawal
Summary: he only fell in deeper.songfic inspired by lana del rey's high by the beach.





	you take the wheel

**Author's Note:**

> i won't go into details since i don't want to spoil my fic too much. this is my interpretation of kaito and maki before the killing game. 
> 
> comments and criticism are appreciated.

_boy, look at you, lookin' at me_

 

she was ushered in to introduce herself, head slightly tilted downwards. her whole demeanor was one of naivety and utter innocence. 

he felt as though if he'd touch her, she'd break.

he appraised her appearance, eyes skimming her delicate form. she wore the school attire with her hair tied in two long silky pig tails. her supple thighs contrasted the brown knee high socks she'd decided to wear.

she was a lost case, a boring sight, just another girl. she was the definition of bland beauty.

she didn't notice him at first but kaito would make sure harukawa maki would never forget him.

 

_i know you know how i feel_

 

he suggested she'd sit with him, skipping the boring introductery. he knew who she was and soon enough she'll spend her time trying to learn everything about him.

  
her neck was tipped back, doe eyes idly staring at the him. kaito lingered for a moment taking in her features before he grinned; warm and friendly. her cheeks were briskly marred with with heated rouge as she broke contact, anxiety eating at her dainty visage. she nodded her head offering him confirmation.

  
"momota kaito, by the way."

  
her voice rose up just before he stepped out, "momota."

  
"call me kaito."

  
maki's flush only intensified.

  
"kaito, w-wait for me."

 

_lovin' you is hard, bein' here's harder_

  

 

he indulged her, humored her even. he constantly reveled the moments he spent with her. he allowed himself the comfort of her timid company.

  
she opened up quite easily, he wallowed in her weakness delivering charming smiles, light-hearted jokes, and tender touches to her supple pale flesh.

  
he knew she'd tug too hard, speak too much to him, constantly ask to help him and he took advantage of that. he noticed her fidgeting when he'd sit too close, noticed how she'd look at him when she thought he wasn't looking. he was aware and she was way too obvious about her personal interests in him.

  
she was an open book.

 

_you take the wheel_

 

he waited for her outside the classroom, eyes closed, head thumping. he was irate, on the brink of exploding from the emotional turmoil that was eating at him.

  
she was late as fucking per usual.

  
he seethed in silence before she poked his forearm, soft voice breaking the silence of the hallway. "kaito." he groaned, gripping her hand before dragging her away.

  
she yelped, short legs not keeping up with his hurried pace.

 

_i don't wanna do this anymore_

  

"harumaki."

he grumbled, head buried in the crook of her neck breathing in her intoxicating scent.

  
she was hesitant to reciprocate the intimacy at first but readily her arms wrapped around his torso. she clung to him as if he'd vanish.

  
he was internally smug with his impulsivity, praising himself for the sequence of actions he'd half-ass thought about taking.

  
she was smart enough not to ask what was wrong only parting with a small smile as she got into her apartment complex. he watched her before turning around and making his long trek to his own house.

  
he could still feel the heat of her flush and that only fueled momota kaito.

 

_it's so surreal_

 

they made way into her room, maki had invited him over proposing to tutor him. she also wanted to hang out without any onlookers or uninvited company, word had been stirring up among their classmates and to shorten it, maki was overwhelmed.

  
kaito's eyes scanned the room, it had no sentimental objects, completely concealing it's occupier. it had red accents, harumaki's scent, but if he hadn't read her so well he wouldn't have guessed it was her's --but it makes sense in a way, bland maki, bland room.

  
he would be lying if he wasn't disappointed for not uncovering something new about her. he was looking forward to learn another fact about the feeble brunette.

  
it was completely empty. ( like her )

  
he said nothing but she spoke up about the absence, voice quivering, "i-"

  
"i don't have much."

 

_i can't survive_

 

she had texted him in the middle of the night, he was taken aback.

  
he hadn't thought she would be awake at this time since little miss harukawa maki always played safe.

  
he asked if she was okay.

  
she swiftly replied with a no.

. . .

he made way onto her floor, knocking on her door thrice. before kaito could knock the fourth time the door was violently opened and out came the disheveled maki.

  
she hadn't told him to come over but it was easy to read along the lines of her texts.

she clung to him like her life depended on it, sobbing into his chest loudly. kaito smirked knowingly. he wrapped his arms around her shaking lithe form whispering sweet nothings to her. he had yet to understand why she was acting this way but it was easy for kaito to conclude on his own.

he wondered if she noticed just how grossly vulnerable she was. how her wrists were so small and breakable, her skin so supple and easily blemished. she looked absolutely beautiful face tear stricken, voice quaking, cheeks ridden with anguish.

  
she was a pathetic sight, a complete embarrassment, and kaito loved every minute of it.

 

_if this is all that's real_


End file.
